Firing Squad
by FlaretheVulpix
Summary: Riza takes a day off but what happens while she is gone?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- FlareTheVulpix does not own any of the characters in the story.

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been on for a while. I have exams coming up and I have been getting a CRAPLOAD of homework! I had a royai fic up before also but it was taken due since it was a songfic and had lyrics. LLL Anyways, let's get this fic started!

Do not worry! This has happy ending. _Italics = flashback._

_Update - 4/14/15_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Riza opened her eyes to find Black Hayate pawing at her face and knocking on her apartment door.

"Paper!" Someone yelled. Then the knocking stopped. It was Riza's well-deserved day of right now. As Fuhrer Mustang's assistant, she had a lot of work to do.

"Okay Black Hayate, I'm up!" Riza groaned as she slid out her bed.

"8:00 eh." Riza mumbled looking at the clock. She then proceeded to the door, opened it and grabbed the paper, shut the door and started to make a cup of mint tea. After finishing, she made her way towards her old, yellow couch, grabbing the newspaper from the front of her door. She closed the door and sat down onto the couch, Black Hayate cuddling next to her.

"Let's see what's happening today." She murmured as she held her cup of tea, remembering the Fuhrer's odd way of sending her off yesterday.

"_Riza you've been working yourself to hard now. You should take a day off" Fuhrer Roy Mustang commanded. _

"_Sir I'm perfectly fine right no-" Riza started, then trying her best to stifle an upcoming yawn. Roy chuckled. _

"_See Hawkeye! As your commanding officer I am commanding you to take a break! You've been working yourself ragged these couple of months, especially on the Ishvalan land restoration." _

_Riza paused and thought for a moment, a small frown playing upon her lips._

"_...Alright sir." Riza saluted. "I'll be back soon." _

"_Wait Lieu-Riza before you go." Roy started. _

"_What is it Sir?" Then, too much of Riza's surprise, he hugged her. _

"_Sir!?" She then hugged back a little, a light shade of pink appearing on her cheeks. Then when Roy let go and stepped back, he swallowed, saying_

"_..Goodbye Riza and get lots of rest now. Don't even think about work or else I'll have to give you more days off" _

"_Goodbye Sir" Riza saluted. "Stay out of trouble, you hear me?"_

"_Yes ma'am."_

_Then when she left the room, she could have sworn she heard sobbing._

"Hmm..." She sighed as she scanned the front cover of the newspaper.

"Crash!"

The cup of tea shattered across the ground. Black Hayate jumped up, barking, fur bristling. Riza dropped the cup in horror at what she saw on the front cover.

"New Fuhrer is to be shot and killed?!" She gasped, shakily. She quickly read the article, see the date and time, which was today and 9, confirming her horrible suspicions.

'No! This can't be right? I mean- he was fine yesterday? At least I think he was.' Riza thought.

She quickly changed out of her pajamas into a button up shirt and a skirt. She attached two guns to her leg, a pistol and a revolver, along with some ammo and then ran out her apartment, checking the time.

"8:30, alright I think I will make it!" She jumped into her car and then started toward the Central Jail facility, leaving the shattered tea cup forgotten, on the ground.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alright how was that! Again this does have a happy ending so yeah! I'm happy b/c school ended for me 2 days ago and that I will be updating my stories soon! Yay! Btw my Instagram buddy Flare, a vulpix will be joining us!

Flare; "Well that was nice! *sniffles*

Admin; Yep! Also I own Flare b/c I came up with her.

Flare; Yep now update this story now! *Unleashes Flamethrower*

Admin; Okay! *runs away from multiple Flamethrowers*


	2. Chapter 2

ERMAHGERD HAPPY ROYAI DAY!

Was originally updated on royai day - June 11th 2014 just a reminder

New update - 4/14/15

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Riza pulled up to the lot outside the prison. There was a large mob of people surrounding the metal fence of the prison. Riza quickly assumed that they were awaiting the surprising death of their brand new fuhrer.

"Lieutenant"!

Riza turned around and saw Edward, Alphonse and Winry behind her.

Thankfully both the boys had gotten their old bodies back, with the exception of Ed's leg.

"We were told about this yesterday!" Edward quickly stated. "We came as soon as we heard the news."

"Why is he doing this Lieutenant?!" Alphonse quickly asked, anxious.

Riza stayed silent for a couple of seconds then replied,

"During the war in Ishval, Roy...I mean so many people died...He thinks that if he were to take his life now, his life would attain for those innocent lives he took there, along with all the others that died, Ishvalans and Amestrians…" A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Riza." Winry murmured.

"That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard!" Edward exclaimed. "Does he seriously think that-" Alphonse cut Ed off, noticing the pained look on Riza's face.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE"!

Riza whirled around in alarm as a voice blasted across the speakers.

"WE ARE GETTING READY TO SHOOT! PLEASE DO NOT THROW ANYTHING INTO THE FIELD DURING THIS TIME AND PLEASE DO NOT TRY TO STOP US! THANK YOU!"

"Crap!" Riza flinched. She then ran through the mobs of people toward the metal gate that separated her from Roy. It felt as if her heart had shattered into millions of pieces when she saw Roy, kneeling, cuffed to a pole, defeat on his face. His clothes were dirty, he had lost his coat and hat somewhere. He slouched over, eyes closed.

"Take aim men!" A man commanded. The executers lifted of their guns.

"MUSTANG"! Please don't do this! Please!"

Roy looked up at her with empty, dull eyes, saddening her and making her pleas even stronger.

"Ready men! Aim!"

"Roy please! You can't do this! Don't leave me!"

Roy then mouthed to her 3 simple words.

"I love you".

"ROOOYYYY NOOOO!"

"Fire."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

One more chapter after this everyone!

Flare- *sobs in a corner*

Admin- "No need to worry" *comforts sobbing Pokémon* Bye now, and HAPPY ROYAI DAY!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Sorry updates have been slow. I haven't had much motivation really to do anything recently.

Flare- Yeah, yeah, yeah! Hurry and start the story!

Hush child… LET'S END THE STORY! *launches fireworks*

Flare- *sweatdrops*

Last update - 6/19/14

Updated - 4/14/15

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Riza shot up in her bed, sweating heavily and hyperventilating.

'Oh, it was just a nightmare.' She thought.

"3:45 in the morning." She sighed, looking at the clock.

Riza then scanned the large bed she was on, stopping for a second on the figure on the other side of the bed. She then curled up into a little ball and let some of her tears fall.

"Riza what's wrong?" A muffled voice came from the figure. The figure then turned on a lamp revealing the messy raven colored hair and worried face.

"Roy…" Riza murmured, and then swiftly pulled the flame alchemist into a hug. He grunted, as her face crashed into his shirtless chest. She snuggled in closer, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"I had that dream again…" Riza sniffled.

"There's no need to worry, I'm still here." Roy reassured her. "You should try to sleep." "We have that wedding of Edward and Winry tomorrow."

Riza's thoughts instantly flew towards the Elric brothers. The Promised Day 6 years ago. How their father sacrificed himself to bring Al back. The sadness and despair.

"Yeah."

"It was about time that he confessed his feelings 3 years ago. After that they fell deeply in love and he proposed to her 3 months ago." Roy mused, twisting something on his finger.

"Reminds me of a certain someone..." Riza started, grinning a little, grasping the golden bands on her ring finger.

"Heh." A smile played upon Roy's lips.

After the promised day, Grumman banned the fraternization rules which lead to Roy instantly asking Riza out on a date after they were released from the hospital when he got his sight back. Then followed their wedding last year. Many couples got together including Lieutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Denny Brosch and 2nd lieutenants Jean Havoc and Rebecca Catalina.

Riza's hands traced the scar on his abdomen. She frowned as she ran her fingers over the ragged skin. Roy sighed and brought her head up, having the duo lock eyes.

"It isn't your fault, you know…"

"..." Riza stayed silent, her hands lingering on the scar. She removed her hands, and put them over his neck. Roy cupped her face, bringing her closer to his face. Just before their lips were to connect,

"Wah! Wah!" A wail emitted from the corner of the bedroom. The two separated, startled at the disturbance.

"Uh oh." Roy sighed. "Looks like we woke him up again. Aww..he ruined our little fun.."

"Roy….." Riza smiled softly and cupped his face, planting a kiss on the tip of his nose.

Riza got out of bed and walked over to the little crib in the corner, and took out a black haired baby boy from it. She cradled the little boy, singing a little lullaby whilst rocking the 3 24 week old in her arms until the small wails stopped. She looked at the little sleeping bundle in her arms and laid him down back into the crib gently, as to not wake him. Roy stepped behind Riza and started rubbing her back.

"Goodnight baby Maes." She murmured softly.

After that, she and Roy crawled back into bed. Roy put his arms around her, spooning her into his warm embrace. As she fell asleep she murmured,

"Goodnight Roy."

"Goodnight Riza."

Riza then fell asleep in the arms off her loving husband, and the last thing she saw was his deep obsidian eyes as she drifted off into dream world.

Yay I finished a fanfic! This was the first one I have finished so far!

Flare - kewl

Bye for now! Review and tell me what you thought of it!

Btw the ending with the father sacrificing himself is how I would of liked the anime to end ok!


End file.
